


An Alpha's Cub

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Derek Hale, Good Peter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pack Bonding, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Nothing good came out of the incident when he was younger. Derek was more than sure of it. What if he finds out that he was wrong? Will he accept the fact that he has a child with Kate Argent of all people or will he try to forget about the child?





	An Alpha's Cub

Kate was sitting in the waiting room, staring down at the clipboard on her lap. She was sure that she was doing the right thing, getting rid of the baby that she didn't even want. No, it had been a job, nothing more. There was no need to keep the child…

Then why did it feel so wrong to be here? Just because the baby was Derek's didn't mean that it couldn't be normal, right? There was no saying that the child growing inside of her would be a monster like its father. Kate shook her head. The baby had no father. She had no feelings for the younger boy… He had been just a means to an end, nothing more.

Just when the top of the pen touched the paper, Kate once again paused. It was almost like a flutter in her stomach. This had to be nerves, right? The baby was too small to actually be there in a way she would notice but… What if she kept it? Could she really raise a child? She never liked children – Hell, Kate barely knew what to do with her niece but… It was worth a try, right?

The baby was innocent. It was hers. Her own flesh and blood, so – Yes. Maybe this was the right idea. Kate got up from the chair abruptly, causing the people in the waiting room to glance up. She stalked over to the desk where two nurses were sitting, waiting to help.

"I changed my mind," Kate told them strongly.

The younger of the two nurses smiled at her "Then, I wish you good luck."

"Thanks," the Argent mumbled, walking out.

Whatever feeling she had while inside the clinic went away as soon as she reached her car. Part of her felt like she had made a huge mistake. There was no way she would be able to handle a child.


End file.
